Rainbow Strike
by KarterThirteen
Summary: Aleks Sohma is a runaway member of the cursed Sohma family. She became a thief called 'Rainbow Strike'. Her cousins, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki then try and find her. Will they find her? What will they think of the 'new' her? Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. I DO OWN ALEKS.
1. Prologue

{Rewatched Fruits Basket and decided to make a fanfiction that has my OC, Aleks Sohma. Her is some stuff about her. She is a long forgotten zodiac (like Kyo), the raccoon. She has rainbow hair (you'll soon find out why) and blue eyes. She is super skinny and a full on rebel. This is actually a Kyo X OC/Reader fanfic. I hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.}

* * *

'News reports say that there is someone is vandalizing and stealing in Japan. Witnesses describe the person as a young girl with rainbow colored hair. She has taken the title 'Rainbow Strike'. 'Rainbow Strike' has stolen money from here and there, along with spray painting multiple billboards and even the victim's houses. Victims say she looks very young, maybe from the ages 12 to 16. The police are attempting to catch her and put her into custody.'

Shigure read aloud the headline for the newspaper. Kyo was lying on his back, listening to every word.

"Do you think that's her?" Kyo finally said.

Shigure looked at him with a grin. "What? You worried about your girlfriend, hm?"

Orange cat ears appeared on top of Kyo's head. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He hissed.

The door suddenly opened behind them. "We're home!" chimed Tohru, Yuki following behind her.

"Ah! Tohru, Yuki. Welcome back! Yuki, can I speak to you for a second?" Shigure said, a fake smile planted on his face. "Sure, let me just unload these groceries." He walked to the kitchen and back. At the sight of Yuki, Kyo crossed his arms.

"What do you need to talk about?" Yuki said, barely any emotion in his voice. Shigure handed him the newspaper. "Look at what I found." Yuki scanned his eyes over the newspaper then looked at Kyo and Shigure. "No way..."

Tohru peeked her head in. "Dinner's ready! Huh?... What's wrong?" The three Sohmas looked as if someone died, but actually it was the opposite. They just found out someone was alive.

"Uh... nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about, Miss Honda. We'll be there in a second." Yuki finally said.

She was curious. _What's going on? Why aren't they telling me about it? _She shrugged off the questions and headed back in the kitchen. Yuki turned back to the guys. "We'll talk about this later." Shigure said, standing up and walked to the kitchen followed by Kyo.

* * *

{I left this as a prologue for you guys! I hope you like it :) Please follow, favorite or review for more!}


	2. 1 A Horrible Memory

{I like writing a character that is a criminal. It's interesting that I get to make a depressing background for her even though this is supposed to be cute and adorable with a hint of cursing... and Ayame. Anyway, I hope you like this so far. Now, to the story.}

Aleks's POV:

_I have to run, to run faster. They're gonna catch me. _I was running away from the law after stealing $100 in ones from a rich-ass family. I ran and ran and ran, trying to get them of my ass. They won't back off. They chased me until we passed my stop. I turned my heel and jetted into an alley to the right. They luckily didn't notice my messy escape. _Idiots..._

I lifted up a sewer drain lid and jumped down before they came. I then ran to where my area was. I slept in an area that was clean and closed off. It was where the pipes met. There were blankets and a pillow. I also had some money from my break-ins. I would usually use it to buy food and clothes that'll keep me warm. Surviving is the key for me.

I woke up on the streets about almost a year ago with no memory of anything, not even my name or age. I met a man from America named Shaun. He was homeless and showed me how to survive. He gave me the nickname 'Sketch' because once I had a choice to get a can of peaches or a Sharpie marker and I chose the permanent marker and drew on my hands all that night. He also taught me how to shoot a gun and use a knife.

One night, he went out to get some food that he worked for when the 'house' got attack by college teens who were drunk. I was asleep when they came, five drunk guys who had baseball bats with nails sticking out of the end. They started hitting me with them, blood pouring out on my pale scrawny body. Shaun had taken the only gun we had and I didn't have enough time to run across the closed space to grab one of our knives. I was going to die. One scrawny 14 year old girl versus five jocks that were about 20-25. As I was being beat almost to death, Shaun came home. They turned and one of the fucking men threw the bat at him, the nails piercing him in the chest. He was dying. Out of vengeance, I ran over and grabbed the shorty from him. I started shooting down every single guy, tears streaming down my face. After all the teens were died, I dropped the gun and threw up hard. I then scrambled over to Shaun. I remember our last conversation very clearly:

"Come on, come on. Get up! Please, get up. I can't be alone. I just... can't! You have to tell me what to do! Please... please."

He opened his green eyes, staring into mine. "Listen, sweetie, I think this is the last of me. I don't want you to speak, just listen, okay?"

I nodded. "Good."

He cupped my cheek with his blood soaked hand. I didn't mind.

"Before I met you, I had a daughter and a wife. Their names were Colleen and Emma. Emma looked a lot like you. Black, silky hair and beautiful gray eyes. I loved them until... one day they were in a car crash... and died." He winced in pain. "I decided to restart my life here in Japan, far from Colorado. I became homeless quick and life was horrible... I wanted someone to just finish me off, right there and then. Then, I found you that day. My life became much better and... you could say I regained a daughter. I.. think my time... is coming to a close. I have one last thing to say to you: To the edge of the universe and back. Endure and survive. Even... without... me..."

At that moment, the only person I loved and cared for had left me. He was gone... and he wasn't coming back...

I then started stealing to get myself food and water. Winter then started to approach so I started to prepare, packing blankets and sweaters and anything warm for that matter. I cut my hair, dyed it hair rainbow and stole enough to buy colored contacts. I chose a pair that were a light blue and a pair that were a chestnut brown. I was becoming a new person.

After an hour of running away from the 5-0, I collapsed on my mattress then counted what I got, This one was a load! I got more than a hundred, it was about a thousand! I'll be able to get food and more warm clothes. Winter was weeks away from hitting us. Autumn was ending and snow was already starting to fall. I then fell asleep with a pistol readied under my pillow.

{I gave you a whole backstory of the last year for her. I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite and review for more!}


	3. 2 Starting The Search

Shigure's POV:

I sat in my study, Kyo and Yuki across from me. Outside the cold breeze blew icy crystals around the night sky. I need to write that down. It would be great for my novel. Anyway, we read a newspaper that mentioned a thief that had been stealing from families across the state. Usually, we would ignore it and stay far from it, making sure every night that our valuables are in a safe place. But, this is different. We know who this thief is. She's family.

Kyo was tapping his foot anxiously. He was the closest to her. They were like brother and sister, even though Kyo is technically not related to her by blood. He cared about her more than anything else.

Aleks Sohma is her name. She is a year younger than Kyo. She lived with me for as long as I can remember. Then, one day, she got a call to see Akito. She went to the estate and... well... never came back. We assumed Akito killed her. She didn't come to get her stuff and no one other than Akito knows what happened to her... until we saw the newspaper. The police sketch looked exactly like her and Aleks was also into spray paint. Why hasn't she come back to us, though?

Yuki sat in a chair across from me. "What are we going to do? We shouldn't let Miss Honda to know about Aleks." I sighed.

"I think I might have an idea. We go and find her. Kyo, do you still have her gray hoodie?" He blushed, looking at me. "W-What? W-Why would-d I have her h-hood?" He said it nervously. He really loves her, huh?

"Stupid cat, just cough it up. We are trying to help her." Yuki crossed his arms. "YOU IDIOTIC RAT! I SAID I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Then, Tohru's voice echoed down the hall. "Kyo! Do you want me to wash this grey hoodie?" His blushed became a darker shade of red. "N-No!"

He ran out and came back in holding the hood. "Ok. So maybe I did." He said it, very calm, which is weird for him. I sniffed it. "Still smells like her. Good. Now, we need Tohru to hug me."

They looked at me as if I was insane. "Alright. That's it! YOUR PERVERTED REIGN IS COMING TO AN END!" Kyo said, standing up. I guess I should have worded that differently...

"No. Look, here's the plan. I transform into my dog self, then I sniff out where Aleks is." Yuki looked at me weird. "Why do you need to transform?"

"Yes. A man sniffing people is completely normal." I said, sarcastically. "Anyway, TOHRU!" I yelled. She walked in wearing her usual apron. "Yes? What is it?" I grinned.

"Would you be a dear and get me some tea?" She nodded, exiting the room. I walked behind her and pretended to trip on the carpet. "Oh NO!" I yelled, pretend falling onto Tohru.

I am such a good actor! Someone! GIVE THIS MAN AN OSCAR!

I then transformed. Tohru started freaking out say sorry a thousand times. "It's alright. It's my fault." I said, wagging my tail. Tohru walked out. "See? My perfect plan is working perfectly. Now, give me the hoodie and Kyo, go get an empty backpack."

Kyo ran out as Yuki placed the hoodie on the floor. It smell just like her. Vanilla and strawberries with a hint of whipped cream. I also smelled it far away, meaning it was working. Kyo ran back in with a black backpack.

"Good." I jumped in. It's a little claustrophobic, but it's for a good cause. "Now, zip it up and tell Tohru that you two are going out and I went to bed and don't want to be bothered."

They stared at me and followed my instructions. We are now in the city. My plan is working perfectly.

* * *

{Sorry for ending it on a weird note, but I didn't want it to end so quick. Please follow, favorite and review!}


End file.
